Camping Trip
by bub101
Summary: The turtles are going on a camping trip, but what is master splinter trying to hid?
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of summer in New York City. And deep below the city in the sewers a plan was coming together.

"MIKEY!" a yell could be heard.

Donatello grimaced as he knew his little brother had pulled another one of his famous pranks on their older brother Raphael. He opened the door to his lab just as Mikey ran past with that grin on his face, the one that said 'Guess what I did'. Donnie walked into the kitchen to see a not so happy Raph tipping the contents of the sugar bowl down the sink. He choose not to ask what micky had done as he knew it would set the turtle off.

"RAPH" Leo said angrily as he walking into the kitchen, "What are you yelling about?"

"What am I yelling about?" Raph snapped back. "Mikey put bugs in the sugar bowl"

"There not real Raph" Done alerted his brother.

"See" Said Leo as he walked up to the sink a picked one up

"I don't care he knows I don't like bugs" Raph protested

"Still you shouldn't yell so load you wake up splinter from his nap" Leo informed he brother annoyed that he had to repeat himself for the hundredth time.

"Whatever" Raph spat as he left for the dojo.

"Hey Leo maybe we should go out for a training run, we've been in here for a while" Donnie asked his older brother

"I know Donnie, but for some reason master splinter doesn't want us to leave the lair" Leo replayed

"Why?" Don asked. They had been cooped up in the lair for weeks, and master splinter wouldn't tell them why they weren't allowed to go up to the surface. It is starting to make Mikey bored.

"I don't know, I wish I did truly but for some reason he won't" Leo said defeated.

"Oh ok well I'm going to go back to fixed Mikey's T-phone, again" Donnie said as he walked out of the kitchen to leave their leader alone.

"PIZZA IS READY" A call rang out threw the lair from the kitchen.

Everyone came into the kitchen to see what their younger brother had cooked up for tonight's dinner. Leo walked in and started helping Mikey make the table as Raph came in from the dojo, closely followed by Donnie with mikey's now fixed T-phone.

"Here you go Mikey don't break this one ok, because it's the last time I'm going to fix it for you" he said handing it to his brother.

"Thanx Donnie" Mikey said as he placed it on the bench, he then started to serve up everyone's dinner. "Hey Leo is splinter coming for dinner?" he asked his older brother.

"Yes Mikey he is he's just finishing up he mediation" Leo said ask he sat down and started to eat.

"Ok cool" Mikey said as he placed his father's dinner out on the table. Sometime went past before master splinter walked into the kitchen.

"Good evening my sons" he greeted them ask he sat down.

"Evening father" they all greeted him. Everyone eat quietly for some time before long everyone was almost finished.

"My sons once you have finished you dinner please come into the dojo I wish to speak with you about something" master splinter said as he got up from the table and placed his plate on the sink. "And don't worry my sons It is nothing bad" he said as he left.

With that everyone finished their dinner put their plates on the sink and left to follow their father into the dojo. Their father was kneeing with his eyes closed as his sons entered the room. "Kneel my sons" he said quietly and waited. "Now I know I have been keeping you in here for much too long not letting you out onto the surface, but I have done it for your own good"

"But master why?" Donnie quickly cut in

"Because something is going to happen soon, I cannot tell you what just yet but you will find out soon, do not worry. He said looking down at Donatello and giving him a loving smile. "And being cooped up in here has made some of you bored" he continued

"Yes like Mikey here" Raph said still annoyed at the prank micky had pulled earlier.

"Yes like Michelangelo, so I have arranged for a surprise" master splinter went on.

"Oh a surprise likes what?" Mikey asked excitedly

"That is for you to find out; I have already spoken to Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones. They have agreed to help and come along. Tomorrow we will leave now go and have some sleep" master splinter finished. With that the turtles bowed and left excitedly all going to their rooms for a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning master splinter went into his son's rooms to wake them up in turn. First he went to Leonardo's room; he walked up to his son. "Leonardo it is time for you to get up" he said softy as he shock his son awake.

"Err, yes father" was all Leo said in a sleepy voice. Master splinter knew his son would be up shortly.

Next was Raphael master splinter had never really woken up Raphael but knew that Mikey normally did something like untie the rope holding his hammock up or tip it, he choose not to do that as it normally put Raph in a bad mood. So he simply walked up to his second oldest son and did the same as he had done with Leonardo. "Raphael wake up my son it is time to get ready" he said softly.

Master splinter stepped back and waited. Raph then tried to give whoever was waking him up a punch but a very bad one. "Go away Mikey" was all that could be heard from under the sheet. Master splinter then choose to poke his son with his walking stick. "Mikey I said go away" was all that could be heard this time it was a little more angry and annoyed sounding. Master splinter choose to poke him once more before he would finish with his fun. Poke.

"That's it Mikey I've had enough of this" Raph yelled as he jumped out of his hammock at who he though was his younger brother but hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Good your up, time to get ready" came a voice from the door way. Raph looked up to see master splinter standing there with his walking stick looking somewhat proud.

"Sensei I'm sorry I thought" Raph started but was stopped by his father's hand.

"I know who you thought I was my son, now it's time to get ready" splinter said as he walked off towards Donatello's room. He stood at the door of Donatello's room and slowly opened the door. He looked over at the bed a there was his son with a book open on the floor where it had fallen.

"Donatello it is time to get up" he said has he quietly waked up his son.

"ERR father what time is it?" he asked half asleep, trying to get up.

"Early now it is time to get up we have a long day ahead of us" he said as he went to towards the door.

"Yes father" was all Donnie could say before he fell back onto his bed.

Master splinter went to find his youngest son, who had a habit of not always falling asleep in his bed, let alone his room. He first went to his son's room and found him curled up on his bed, half covered by his sheet. Master splinter smiled as he gently shock his youngest son awake. "Michelangelo it is time to get up, you don't want to miss out on the surprise to do?"

"Err what? Oh hey sensei" a sleepy Mikey said

"Hello my son it is time to get up" master splinter said leaving the room. He went down to the kitchen were April and Casey were making bacon and eggs.

"Are the guys coming down master splinter?" April asked as she put the bacon on a plate and set it in the middle of the table.

"Yes I believe my sons will be down shortly" splinter replayed as he went over to make some tea. "I would like to thank you both for helping me with this"

"Oh it's no problem at all" April said happily

"Yer it's good to get out, every now and then" Casey said from his spot on the kitchen bench. A couple of minutes later the nose of four tired turtles could be heard. They all walked in just ask April was finishing up her cooking.

"April, Casey I didn't think you would be here at this time of morning" Leo said greeting his friends.

"Oh well you know how we are Leo." She said giving Donnie a hug.

"Yer I mean we wouldn't miss this for the world would we April?" Casey asked getting down to welcome the turtles.

"Not a chance" April said with a smile. "Now let's eat I'm hungry" April said sitting down at the table. Everyone followed and started to eat. Nothing could be heard for a few moments as everyone enjoyed there early morning breakfast.

"Umm master what time it is?" Donnie asked as he got up to get a cup of coffee.

"Hmm I would say about 4am my son" master splinter said calmly.

"So ahh why are we up with early?" Mikey asked confused

"because we have a big trip ahead, now go and pack anything you may need for a couple of weeks my sons and we will meet you back here" master splinter said. All four turtles got up and went towards their rooms.

"Why does splinter want us up this early anyways?" Raph asked a bit annoyed about being up so early.

"No idea Raph" Leo said quietly

"Hmm I wonder how many comics I can fit in one bag." Mikey thought out a loud. With this Raph slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch what?" Mike asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on guys stop it lets just get our stuff and see what happens" Leo ordered ask he headed to his room. The others followed his lead and went to pack some things.


	3. Chapter 3

Each of the four turtles were choosing what they wanted to take on this surprise trip. Leo had chosen to take his Katana's and some candles for meditation.

Raph has his Sai's and his punching bag; he would need it if Mikey was going to be there.

Donnie had his Bo staff and his bag of tricks.

Mikey was having more trouble than his brothers, he had his nunchucks ready, but he couldn't make up his mind on what comic books to take, he had so many. He finally chose 'Justice Force; The Christmas special' one of his many favourites. With his bag packed he ran back downstairs into the kitchen to find everyone waiting.

"Are you ready to go my sons?" Splinter asked

"Yes we are sensei" Leo replayed

"What are we waiting for? Let's go" Casey said in a happy voice. Everyone followed him out as Don and April locked up the lair.

"Come my sons" Master Splinter said as he climbed into the van

"Everyone ready to go? Good" April said as she climbed into the driver's seat and started the van

"WAIT" Mikey yelled throwing open the door

"Mikey what is it?" Leo asked confused by his brother's outburst.

"I forgot Klunk" Mikey said as he start to get out of the van

"Mike you can't bring your cat with us" Leo said

"Why not?" Mikey said upset that he might have to leave his cat behind

"Because he will get in the road of whatever Master has planned" Leo said

"No he won't" Mikey said pleadingly

"Yes he will" Leo was starting to sound annoyed

"My sons please stop fighting, Michelangelo you may bring you cat, quickly go and get him." Master splinter said butting in, not wanting to have his sons fighting.

"But Master won't that cat get in the road of what you have planned?" Leo asked

"No my son I think it would be fun to have him come along" Master Splinter replayed in a matter of fact voice

"Yes father" Leo said as he went back to his seat

"So why we wait for Mikey to get his cat, can we have a hint on where we are going?" Raph asked

"The only hint you can have is that you're going to enjoy, and I am as well" Casey said with a smile

"So no hints just the fact we are going to enjoy whatever it is?" Raph asked getting annoyed that no one was telling him what was going on

"Yep" was all Casey said. At that point Mikey came back with another bag and Klunk on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go Mikey?" April asked

"Yes" Mikey said happily as he sat down and Klunk jumped down from his shoulder onto his lap.

"Alright let's get going" April said as she put the car in first. She drove them down the motorway and started to head out of town.

"Mikey why do you have another bag?" Don asked looking at the new bag Mikey had just brought in.

"Klunk need his stuff to Don" Mikey said as he started to open the bag "In here is cat, food, toys and everything else a cat needs" Mikey said with a grin

"Of cause the cat needs to bring things to" Donnie said rolling his eyes

"So Casey what new with you guys?" Raph asked Casey

"Oh well you know same old same old, beating up thugs, stopping purple dragons. Hanging out with you guy" Casey replayed.

"Hey April ahh, how long is this trip?" Don asked trying to work out where they were going.

"Oh you'll see soon enough" April said with a wink.

The rest of the trip was filled with games of 'I spy' and 'Go fish' with a pack of cards Casey had brought along.

"I WIN, I WIN" Mikey cheered as he won yet another game of 'Go fish'

"Garr how come he keeps winning" Raph complained

"No clue" was all le had to say

"Just luck I guess" Donnie said "I mean we don't have any sleeves to hid cards in"

"Luck? Dear brother I don't need luck not when I'm the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION" Mikey sung happily. Raph lifted his hand to hit Mikey on the back of the head but was stopped by Donnie hand. Raph gave him a look. And with that was passed dons Bo staff, Raph took it waited then hit Mikey Square across the head.

"Ouch hey" Mikey yelled as it hit is head

"That's for still not shutting up about being the battle nexus champion" Raph said angrily. All Mikey could do was stick his tongue out at his brother.

Just then April turned off the main road and down small one. Just then did they turtle realise they were out of the city.

"Here we are guys" April said as she pulled up in front of and old farm house. Everyone got out of the van and started to stretch their legs. Klunk ran off towards the house and jumped threw and open window.

"Casey's grandma's house, what are we doing here father?" Leo asked as the old rat came to stand beside his son.

"Camping that's what" came a voice from the other side of the barn. Soon the owner of the voice came into view

"Angle" the four brothers yelling at once and ran to give their friend a hug.

"Hey guys how you are going?" she said as she gave Raph and extra big hug

"Same old same old" Donnie said with a smile

"So what are you doing here angle" Leo asked

"Well when master splinter asked am I wanted to come camping I said yes so here I am" she said with a smile.

"Thank you again Miss Bridge" master splinter greeted her with a bow.

"No worries master splinter" she returned the bow

"Angel" April said as she gave angle a big hug. "You haven't had any trouble while we were getting the guys?"

"Nope just the normal, the mice are still in the kitchen throw" she replied as she hugged April back. She then went and greeted Casey with a hug.

"So ahh were going camping master" Leo asked "Is there another reason why you brought us out here"

"In the middle of nowhere" Raph added

"To go camping" Donnie put his word in

"Far away from the city" Mikey questioned

"Yes there is my sons" splinter replayed happily "training, now go and take your things upstairs we are going to put the tents up tonight" splinter orderd

The four turtles did as their father had said. They took their bags up stairs into the room angle showed them, then headed back down to the kitchen where they found a couple of tent bag.

"Now put these up in the woods we will only come into the house is we need to" splinter said as he walked out the door.

"Is everyone camping?" Donnie asked seeing how many bags there were.

"Yep and you all got your own tent" Casey shoot in as he threw a bag to Raph

"At least I don't have to spend the night sleeping with Mikey" Raph said as he threw it back at Casey

"Yer but who would want to sleep with you?" Casey shot back, throwing the bag back at Raph

"No clue at least I'm not you" Raph threw the bag back

"Alright before one of you breaks something lets go put these tents up" April said as she picked hers up and walked out the front door. Everyone picked up a bag and followed April into the woods. They walked until they were far enough away from the house to not be seen straight away but still close enough to see it.

"This spot looks good" angle said as she dropped her bag, everyone else did the same and started to set them up. Soon everyone had their tents up.

April had master splinter on her right, on splinters right was Leonardo. On Leos right was Donatello, on dons right was Michelangelo. Mickey had Casey on his right, who was next to Raphael, Raph had angle on his right, and angle had April on her right.

"Alright now that is done my sons it is time for training" master splinter said as he lead he sons towards the back of the farm house. Once there their lesion began.

"We will train until the sun has gone down, Michelangelo fight Leonardo. Raphael fights Donatello. You may not use weapons, GO" splinter ordered as his sons started to train.

April, angle and Casey were sitting under a tree a little ways off watching the training lesion happen.

"So why did master splinter bring us all out here?" angle asked as she eats and apple.

"I don't know, I just hope it's not bad" April said as she watch the boys fight

"All I know is he wants them away from the city" Casey said as he watched two birds fight

"I hope it's nothing to big" angle said. Soon she had finished her apple and all three of them had fallen asleep.

**HEY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WONT I HAVE AN IDEA. WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE RAPH AND ANGLE TO HAVE A THING IN THIS STORY? IF YOU WANT PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **


	4. Chapter 4

By the time April, Casey and Angel started to wake up the sun was already beginning to set. The four turtles we still training. But they had switched partners Michelangelo was fighting Raphael, while Leonardo was fighting Donatello. The three humans sat there for a while as they watched the training.

"Ahh man its 5o'clock already I better start with dinner" April said as she looked at her watch then stood up.

"I'll help ya babe" said Casey standing up as well

"Is it alright if I go for a shower before tea?" Angel asked as she got up and started too picked up her apple core.

"Sure not a problem, but we only have solar hot water so don't use too much" April warned

"Don't worry I won't" Angel said as she ran inside. Casey and April then made their own way into the old farm house. They used the back door that lead into the kitchen.

"So what do you think the turtles will eat?" April said as she looked into the refrigerator.

"The only thing four giant mutant turtles would eat pizza" Casey said.

"That's what I thought" April said as she started pulling things out of the refrigerator. Soon April and Casey were busy making the pizzas. They were just about to pull the first one out and at the same time the turtles were about to finish their lesion.

Soon the turtles were walking through the back door followed by Master Splinter.

"Hey guys how was it you look tired?" Casey asked when he saw the turtles

"Yer we are" Mikey complained as he sat down in a chair

"Reminded me to never do that again" Don said following Mickey's lead

"Where's Angel?" Raph asked noticing she wasn't there.

"Oh she went to have a shower before dinner" April said without looking up

"Do you need a hand setting the table April?" Leo asked noticing that the table was still to be set.

"Oh yes please Leo" April replayed with a smile. Soon the table was set and everyone had a piece of pizza in front of them. They had all started eating when a scream from upstairs cut them short.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" came a high pitched voice from up stairs

"AGNEL?!" April called as she ran up the stairs towards the bathroom followed by Casey and turtles and Master Splinter. The turtles had their weapons out just in case.

"AAAAHHHHHH" came another scream.

"ANGEL ARE YOU ALRIGHT OPEN UP" April said as she tried the door but found it to be locked.

"April is there another way in?" Don asked thinking that they could climb in threw a window.

"Yes but it's not sa" April was cut short by eat another scream.

"AAAAHHHH"

"That's it" Raph said as he walked up to the door and give it a good hard kick. The door swage open, out ran a scared Angel right into the arms of April with nothing but a towel on.

"Angel what happened are you ok?" Leo asked as he came forwards. Angel who had hidden her head in April just nodded.

"What's the matter why'd you scream?" Don asked has he put away his Bo staff.

"Spider" was all anyone could make out. With that Mickey walked into the bathroom and looked around.

"I don't see a sp…" he was cut short when he looked up above the door he had just walked threw was a big black hairy spider looking at him. With that Mikey came running out of the bathroom as quickly as Angel had. "Yep there is one in there" he said as he stood at the back of the group.

"I think it would be wise if we left the laddies alone for a moment we can fix the spider and door problem after everyone had calmed down and had something to eat." Master Splinter said as he walked towards the stairs leading towards the kitchen. Without a word the four turtles and Casey left April and Angel alone in the hall way.

**HALLWAY**

After the boys had gone downstairs April lead Angel towards the room she and Casey used sometimes when they came to stay from time to time.

"Here you go I'll let you finish getting dressed in here" April said as she opened the dressing tables top draw. After a bit of fiddling around she pulled out and long pair of summer paints and a singlet with an apple on the front. "I'm not sure if these will fit you or not, give them a go. Was there anything you needed from the bathroom?" she asked as she handed Angel the clothes.

"Yer just my under wear and a bush I don't wonna touch the rest after the spiders been near them." Said Angel still a bit shaken up.

"Ok I'll be right back" April said as she left Angel and went into the bathroom to get what Angel had asked for. She was soon knocking on the bedroom door. "Angel it's me April I've got the things you wanted" she said as she opened the door. She gave Angel the items and told her to come down when she was ready.

It wasn't long before Angel was ready to go down stairs. The Pj pants were blue and had turtles all over them. And the singlet was white with the red apple. Once she was ready she left to go downstairs.

**KITCHEN**

Once the boys were down stairs they went back towards the kitchen.

"Do you think Angels ok? She looked pretty freaked" Raph asked

"I'm sure she should be fine after she's had something to eat and a chance to calm down a bit" Don said

"Yer but you guys didn't see the spider it was huge" Mikey said

"I don't think we should be to worried Miss O'Neil will look after her" Splinter said. "In the meantime I think it would be a waste for this food to go cold don't you?" with that everyone started eating. A couple minutes latter April appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey babe how's Angel doing?" Casey asked

"Yer she's good a bit freaked out I let her use our room to finish getting dressed and gave her some of my pj's to wear. She'll be down soon" said April as she walked over and took her seat at the table. "Donnie will you be able to fix the door after dinner?"

"Yer sure not a problem, I'd like to have a shower tonight if that's alright?" he asked

"Yer sure not a problem everyone can have one if they want" replayed April as she took a bite out of her pizza slice. Soon the pizza was gone and the second one was started when Angel walked down the stairs. She walked over and took her seat between to April and Master Splinter. She was across the table from Raph.

"Miss Bridge how are you feeling?" Master Splinter asked as he handed her a piece of pizza.

"Yer I'm feeling better now thanx" she gladly took the pizza and started eating.

The rest of the meal was filled with the laughter of friends as they talked about their past adventures together. Although out the meal Raph was trying to steal glances at Angel without being noticed. As soon as all the pizzas were gone April started to clear the table.

"I'm going to go fix the bathroom door" Don said as he stood up and took his plate to the sink. With that he went out to the van to collect be bag he had left in there. Then he came back into the house and up the stairs.

"My sons go get your bags out of the van and take them into the sitting room" Master Splinter said as he walked towards the sitting room.

"Yes master" Leo said as him, Mikey and Raph got their and Master Splinters bags out of the van.

"Klunk, Klunk" Mikey called his cat while putting some food out. Klunk came down the stairs and towards his mutant owner. He meowed happily and started eating. While this was happening Angel was help April clean up after dinner.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Raph asked as he leaned up agents the window.

"Why don't we talk a bit more or play another card game?" Casey suggested

"Sounds like fun" Leo said

"Cool I'll be back in a minute" Casey disappeared outside and came back after locking up the van. Just at that moment the noise of the shower starting upstairs could be heard.

"Sounds like Donnie got the bathroom door on again" Leo commented as he took up a spot on the floor.

"Yer and hopefully the spider to" Angel said as her and April walked into the sitting room.

Soon everyone was talking and laughing some more. Soon Donnie was finished with the bathroom so April went for a shower. After April went Casey. Master splinter was next. Then Leo, who was closely followed by Mikey. Raph was the last to have a shower. By the time everyone had finished with the bathroom there had already been to many games of "Go Fish" for one night.

"Alright is everyone done in the bathroom?" April called. Everyone gave her a nod. "Alright well I guess we better get to the tents before it gets too late" with that everyone got up from where they were around the sitting room. Casey grabbed his and April's bags. Angel grabbed hers and everyone started to file out the back door. With that Casey flicked on a flash light and started to head towards the camp sit. The four turtles looked at each other and realising that the moon wasn't very bright they all gave each other a wicked grin and disappeared into the night.

"Hey were are the guys?" April asked when she noticed they weren't behind them

"Ah miss O'Neill you forget they are ninjas the dark is a friend to the ninja. They are just simply playing." Splinter replayed in a wise voice.

"Playing? I didn't think the guys would every play very much" Angel said thinking she had never really seen them play. She'd seen them play pranks and that heaps of times but never really playing.

"Ah but they do you must also never forget they are teenagers" Splinter simply said.

As the group below spoke the four brothers were running from tree to tree and swinging from branch to branch. Always staying out of the beam of Casey's flash light.

"I wondering where they are" Casey thought aloud. The brothers took this chance to play a prank on Casey. As soon as they started to put their plain into effect splinter only smiled as he could still hear and see his sons even if their human friends could not. He was also a bit worried something wasn't quite right. Leo leaned down behind Casey and ever so gently tickled the back of his next with a father he had found on the ground.

"AAAHHH" Casey screamed.

"Casey what is it?" April asked

"Something tickled the back of my neck" he said as he rubbed his neck. "Felt like a father"

"Do you think it AAHH" Angel was cut short as a hand went over her mouth and she was pulled up into the trees.

"Angel? Where did you go?" April asked "Master Splinter what are the guys playing at?" April asked a bit annoyed

"Like I said before Miss O'Neil the boys are still teenagers." Splinter said. Though he was sure something was wrong but couldn't work out what.

**TREE**

"Do you think it AAHH" Angel was cut short as a hand went over her mouth and she was pulled up into the trees. Should could feel a big arm holding her to whomever it was that had picked her up. They also hand their hand over her mouth. Down below she could see and hear April talking to Master Splinter. She looked up at the turtle holding her it was none other the Raphael. Oh he was so gonna get it later. As she was looking at him she noticed he was, was Raph blushing? And he was also smiling but not at her who? It was just then she noticed the others show their faces from the shadows.

They all exchanged a glace and with that Raph handed Angel over to Donnie, who gave her to Mikey. Mike then tired a rope around her waist. After he had finished he handed her over to Leo she was starting to feel like some kind of doll or meal being passed between four giant mutant turtles. They had each held onto her strong enough to stop for wriggling but light enough to not hurt her. Once Leo had her they looked down and noticed the group below them had started moving again. Without any warning the turtles were off, threw the trees. Angel had no idea how they were being so quite.

Soon the group had stopped just short of the camp sit, with one nod from Leo the other three disappeared. She had no idea what was going to happen but she had a pretty good idea. Once again Casey complained about something touching his neck then without warning Leo started to lower Angel threw the trees in front of April, Casey and master splinter. In no time at all she was standing with her feet flat on the ground and Leo let the rest of the rope fall. It was time to join his brothers

**GROUND**

"I know that but why did they just pull Angel threw the trees?" April insisted

"I have no idea, they have something planned whether it is to scare you or just something four brothers wish to do I have no idea." Spinster replayed

"April don't worry the guys won't do anything to Angel you know that" Casey said putting a loving hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's just she was scared by the spider earlier I don't want her getting to scared again" April said "well they'll turn up again right we should at least get to the camp site" and with that the small ground started to move again. Spinster could tell they were being followed but chose to keep this quite. They stopped short of the camp site.

"I think we should wait for the guys here" Casey said

"AAAHHH" he said jumping

"Casey what is it?" April asked in a worried voice

"Something touched the back of my neck again" Casey complained rubbing his neck. Just then without worrying come Angel being lowed from the trees above to the ground with a rope around her waist. And to Aprils relief she didn't look hurt just pissed off then the rest of the rope fell to the ground.

"See babe Angels back and well to" Casey said

"My sons I think it is time to come out" Splinter said while looking at the ground. Then out of the shadows came four figures.

"Hey guys what's up?" Leo said smiling

"Oh you know nothing much just being kidnapped for a bit then being given back again" Angel said with her hands on her hips and resting all her weight on one leg. Raph didn't know why but he started blushing when she did this, lucky he was in the shadows so no one could see him.

"Well at least I think we should all get to bed guys" April said as she walked off towards her tent. "Night everyone" she called back.

"Night April" The turtles and Angel called.

"Good night miss O'Neil" Master Splinter said as he walked past

"Night babe" came Casey's voice from the dark. Soon everyone had said their good nights and was getting ready for bed; it wasn't long before you could hear Mikey snoring.

**HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LAST UPDATE. PLASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE FOLLOWING "LEO'S LAST FIGHT" AS WELL I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THAT SOON AS WELL.**


End file.
